


Jeremiah's big mistake

by RoboticCat



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticCat/pseuds/RoboticCat
Summary: Jeremiah Captures Lelouch and doesn't know either persona.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Jeremiah's big mistake

It was supposed to just be a simple refrain bust, the Black Knights had done enough of them that Lelouch thought nothing could go wrong. He was wrong, it was a trap from the beginning. Lelouch had decided to go in just his normal clothes as it wasn’t a big enough deal to warrant Zero being present. He still wanted to go to see how his Knights worked without him. He wasn’t going to give orders today just observe any battles they might have. Probably wasn’t the best day to be perceived as absent.  
____________________________________________________  
Jerimiah’s trap worked perfectly except for one small thing, Zero wasn’t here. He was so sure Zero would come, the black knights came but that wasn’t enough, he wanted Zero! Zero who disgraced him, forced him to live with that horrendous nickname “Orange Boy”, and worst of all he is fighting for the despicable nation that stole Marianne’s children from this world. Lelouch and Nunnally so innocent, who didn’t deserve to be hostages in the first place. The Japanese murdered them in cold blood, and Zero is fighting for them.  
At the end of the battle, Jerimiah looked around at the trashed knightmares trying to find one that the driver might be alive. They were almost all trashed or ejected with the pilot running to their escape vehicle. Jerimiah spotted one that could possibly have someone alive in it. He made his way over to where it was. He ripped open the cockpit and was surprised by what he found. A Britannian student, confused he asked over the comm, “Why would there be a Britannian student fighting for the Elevens?” Surprisingly he received a response. 

“Does he have black hair, is thin, and tall?” Viletta asked. 

Looking closer at him he confirmed her question, “Yeah he does.”

“He’s the one who stole my knightmare at Shinjuku!” Viletta almost screamed in rage. Jerimiah remembered now, after the battle Viletta was upset because some schoolboy stole her knightmare and she had no idea how.

Jerimiah smiled, “If he was at Shinjuku then he might know who Zero is. And he’ll definitely know where the Black Knight’s base is.” 

Viletta seemed to feel the same way, “Yes, if we do this quietly we might be the ones to finally capture Zero.”

“So, this stays between us until we get some good information?” Jerimiah asked.

“It does, we can wait until we find out where the base is before we inform the princess.” She answered.  
_____________________________________________________  
When Lelouch awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was very uncomfortable. He was lying on his side on a hard concrete floor, his hands were tied behind him, and a quick glance down told him that his feet were bound as well. The worst part though, was that he had no idea who captured him.

______________________________________________________  
Jeremiah couldn’t breathe. He had been torturing Marianne’s son. He had captured, tortured, and broken Lelouch vi Britannia. If only he figured it out sooner, if only he had looked at his ID, if only… 

No, he had to do something now, he had to help him. But Lelouch would never accept help from him now. He looked up from the photo he had been staring at and met the eyes of his dilemma. The blurry sighted eyes of the boy he had broken in his pitiful quest for honor. Running out of the room in terror of his actions, Jeremiah resolved himself. He would go to Cornelia and tell her the truth, he would accept any punishment she would give him. Even if she killed him which was likely, he deserved it, any punishment she could give him would never amount to what he had done. Torturing the eldest son of Marianne, it was a crime greater than assassinating the emperor in his eyes. It didn’t matter what he did, even if Lelouch was Zero himself, it didn’t matter. 

He saw the throne room coming into view and he knew what was coming. But he would do it, he would tell Cornelia the whole truth and she would help Lelouch. Cornelia would save him from the horrors he himself had done to Lelouch.  
______________________________________________________  
Cornelia watched as Jeremiah walked into the throne room. He seemed terrified, she wondered how he screwed up this time. 

“Your Highness I have made a terrible mistake.” Jeremiah stated. Cornelia was excepting an excuse or something similar, not an outright admission.

She asked, “What have you done, Jeremiah?” 

He seemed to look scared and then replied, “Viletta and I set a trap for the black knights. We were trying to capture Zero, but in the end there was only one knightmare that wasn’t destroyed or escaped.”  
Interrupting Cornelia inquired, “Is this mistake about a prisoner?”

He hesitated but answered, “Yes it is. We opened the cockpit and the driver was a Brittanian student. I asked Viletta what we should do, and she told me that the student was the same one who stole her knightmare in Shinjuku.” 

Intrigued but a little confused on where he had made a ‘terrible mistake’ she said, “Continue.”

Jeremiah took a breath then spoke, “We decided to integrate the prisoner before informing you because we wanted the glory for catching Zero.” Cornelia realized that was a breach of protocol, but it was hardly unheard of. He plowed on, “I was close to getting the information I needed when his phone rang. I decided to answer it to taunt him, but the voice on the other end was a young female voice calling for ‘Lelouch’. The boy finally said something besides insults; he told me, ‘please don’t hurt her she’s innocent in all this, don’t hurt Nunnaly, please’”

At the man’s words, Cornelia’s breath hitched, ‘No it’s impossible they died. Though they could have ran away somehow… No. No. No. It could be him, Lelouch could really be… alive… and Jeremiah tortured him. Jeremiah tortured my brother.’ With those thoughts in mind she stood up from her throne, walked over to where the man was kneeling, and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him up and snarled in his face, “Where is MY BROTHER?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written, so I don't know how good it is. But if you have advise I'll be happy to listen.


End file.
